warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Devstream 19
The developers at Digital Extremes have done another installment of their Livestream Developer Q&A (https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/146421-coming-soon-dev-livestream-19/). The stream started on December 13, @ 2pm EST (7pm GMT, 8pm CET) On Twitch - Part 1, Part 2 On YouTube - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J3pkHkNPJYU Announcements Credit goes to BuildMyPaperHeart on Reddit. Damage 2.0 *Armor resistances stacking on health; fix rolled out today! *Resistances have been reduced slightly to be more balanced across all factions. *Slash Damage not as effective vs. Infested? Developers are working on more balance, it should not ever be negative damage. *Complexity is a bit crazy; DE's been working on simplifying it while keeping the damage types interesting. New Warframe *Paladin/Druid! *This warframe will act as a Support/Damage Output and is dubbed to increase team survivability. *One of his following ability is called Stairway of Heaven. (WIP name, and is not confirmed) New HUD *New mockup HUD here! *You may notice the and are leveled past 30, this leveling system is not a plan and will not be implemented into the game. *Sentinel HP bar, Melee XP bar, and Shield/Health bar now added. Jungle Tileset? *Screenshots in the media. *Jungle Tileset will be introduced via Event. *There is a Day/Night cycle based on what time you choose to play this tileset. *It is said that this tileset will be located in Earth, and what is in this tileset is said to be what Orokin has done to the Earth. Codex *Void will be added into the Codex. *Mission rewards will be added into the Codex. *More infos on Explosive Barrel coming soon. Councilor Vay Hek Rework *Screenshot in the media section! *Propaganda machine/drone will "mess with you", so powerful it'll affect the Tenno. Miscellaneous *Darvo alerts will be back! *Warframe Buffing 2.0 approximately this week. *New movement and animations for the Grineer *There will be a sticky grenade mod exclusively for . *Sentinels will get better XP rations so that players do not feel it takes too long to level their sentinel up. Other Information Brian Noon The last ten minutes of this livestream was a short memorial for the late Lead Artist of the Warframe development team, who passed away in November 26, 2013. *Brian Noon was the creator of the concept art of Corpus Ship. *The rest of the stream was showcasing Brian's unique artwork of various game — BioShock, Darkness II, Dark Sector, and even early Warframe. Brian, thank you for being part of the Warframe Team and helping put together a fantastic game. Your contributions will be remembered. See you in the stars, Tenno. Media 7ZgSAAX.jpg|New Vay Hek concept DMJbbB0.jpg|More Vay Hek concept SJY5Imv.jpg|..and another Vay Hek concept Xlb1G6n.jpg|Vay Hek's propaganda drone concept art SxC7xYd.jpg|New Paladin / Druid Warframe teased in the Livestream MinOed4.jpg|New hud teased in the Livestream stancesnoble.jpg|Example of how the Galatine would be held in the new melee system, on the left, Agile stance, on the right, Noble stance stancesagile.jpg|Same as before, but a dual wielding example this time, left Agile, right Noble 31HtWzn.jpg|Lotus model shown in the stream D8uSuyR.jpg|New jungle tileset screenshots HD235Zu.jpg|New jungle tileset screenshots HfOk2En.jpg|New jungle tileset screenshots RDkbjeW.jpg|New jungle tileset screenshots W8KlHHb.jpg|New jungle tileset screenshots VToHN7S.jpg|New jungle tileset screenshots Category:Livestreams Category:Videos